


Supererogatory

by cutsycat



Series: Dictionary.Com Word of the Day Drabbles [197]
Category: NCIS
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-17
Updated: 2016-10-17
Packaged: 2018-08-22 21:35:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 489
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8301986
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cutsycat/pseuds/cutsycat
Summary: Continuation of Berate. Sabrina's sit rep.The most amazing Cover art by Red_Pink_Dots. She deserves major kudos:





	

**Author's Note:**

> Another dictionary.com word of the day drabble. This time from 11/15/1999 for the word [supererogatory](http://www.dictionary.com/wordoftheday/1999/11/15/supererogatory).
> 
> supererogatory  
> Going beyond what is required or expected.  
> Superfluous; unnecessary.
> 
> Another entry in the saga consisting of [Eke](http://archiveofourown.org/works/7263304), [Fatuous](http://archiveofourown.org/works/7826533), [Taciturn](http://archiveofourown.org/works/7839667), [Copious](http://archiveofourown.org/works/7897894), [Erroneous](http://archiveofourown.org/works/7910494), [Prescience](http://archiveofourown.org/works/7918999), [Obdurate](http://archiveofourown.org/works/7935634), [Banal](http://archiveofourown.org/works/7942465), [Noisome](http://archiveofourown.org/works/7955722), [Exacerbate](http://archiveofourown.org/works/7970449), [Misnomer](http://archiveofourown.org/works/7977649), [Lackadaisical](http://archiveofourown.org/works/7984918), [Hauteur](http://archiveofourown.org/works/7991926), [Skulk](http://archiveofourown.org/works/7998220), [Ostracize](http://archiveofourown.org/works/8007535), [Aplomb](http://archiveofourown.org/works/8032792), [Disheveled](http://archiveofourown.org/works/8039719), [Reticent](http://archiveofourown.org/works/8053111), [Legerdemain](http://archiveofourown.org/works/8061652), [Vituperate](http://archiveofourown.org/works/8072755), [Foment](http://archiveofourown.org/works/8086192), [Contumely](http://archiveofourown.org/works/8098882), [Aesthete](http://archiveofourown.org/works/8115070), [Nefarious](http://archiveofourown.org/works/8122312), [Proclivity](http://archiveofourown.org/works/8130707), [Flout](http://archiveofourown.org/works/8139137), [Sesquipedalian](http://archiveofourown.org/works/8146340), [Inchoate](http://archiveofourown.org/works/8155795), [Circumlocution](http://archiveofourown.org/works/8164709), [Wayworn](http://archiveofourown.org/works/8173591), [Crepuscular](http://archiveofourown.org/works/8183566), [Doppelganger](http://archiveofourown.org/works/8193829), [Chimerical](http://archiveofourown.org/works/8204378), [Animadversion](http://archiveofourown.org/works/8235251), [Pusillanimous](http://archiveofourown.org/works/8242283), [Aggrandize](http://archiveofourown.org/works/8265214), [Sojourn](http://archiveofourown.org/works/8271347), and [Berate](http://archiveofourown.org/works/8291134).
> 
> I'm not sure I used supererogatory well. Hope it doesn't offend too badly.
> 
> Comments, kudos, and constructive criticism greatly appreciated.

# 

Supererogatory

Sabrina snapped to attention. “All was quiet. Admiral stayed in his room all night. No incidents.”

“Good.” Gibbs stated forcefully.

Just then the admiral emerged from his room. “Any news?” He asked Gibbs casually.

“Nah. The geek is working on it though.” Gibbs replied stone faced, before continuing in his thoughts. “McGee better find something if he knows what is best for him.”

“Do I have to stay here all day since we’re down a man?” The admiral demanded.

“Nope. Agent Gonzales and I will be your entourage. We’ll call in another team if we need to depending on where you go.” Gibbs assured.

“Do we have a plan to catch this guy, yet?” The admiral questioned.

“Not yet.” Gibbs sighed.

“How about using me as bait? I’m sure we can setup something to attract enough press that whoever is after me will come out.” The admiral suggested.

“That’s a last resort plan. Let’s just keep to the protection detail for now.” Gibbs requested.

“I want to get on with my life. I’m happy to let you use me as bait if it will allow me to get on with my life faster.” The admiral pushed.

Gibbs shook his head. “Not yet, admiral. Let my people do their work for today. I only have the best on my team.”

“Gibbs, your people have been working on this for days. I just want to get back to my life.” The admiral complained, glaring.

“At least wait until DiNozzo is back. We can have him pretend to be you and use him as bait if that’s really the course you want to take.” Gibbs recommended.

When the admiral looked like he wanted to argue some more, Sabrina used her supererogatory capabilities to step in and speak up. “Sir. I haven’t been with the team that long, but everyone knows this team is the best. They have a higher solve rate than any FBI team and everyone who’s anyone knows that if you want the best you ask for them. I’m honored to even be given a chance to be on the team.”

“That’s enough, Agent.” Gibbs cut Sabrina off.

The admiral didn’t like it. He’d been away from his wife and child for 3 days already. He missed them and wanted to be back with them. Even still, he backed off muttering to himself. Annoyed at basically being confined to the hotel room for now, he retreated to his room and left the NCIS agents in the main room. He wasn’t a teenager who would actively rebel by being as annoying as possible. He had his pride too and he would carry himself as expected of someone of his rank. 

He eyed the window in his room. It had been a long time since he’d practiced his field skills. Perhaps it was time for him to give them a try since the NCIS agents didn’t seem to be doing anything.

**Author's Note:**

> [Sardonic](http://archiveofourown.org/works/8320132) follows after this one.
> 
> Prompts are currently open. If you'd like to prompt me, please do so [here](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/NCIS_Prompts_2017/profile). Note you have to be an ao3 member to do this. 
> 
> If you are not an ao3 member, you can prompt me [here](http://cutsycat.livejournal.com/50701.html). Please follow the same rules as are listed in the above link. However, because this is a handmade prompt form(that thinks it's a poll), it is considerably more limited than what ao3 provides, so please use the ao3 form if you're an ao3 member. Please note the name option is for a name that I can say this is for so that you know it's for you. Since this is for non ao3 members it won't be true gifts, but you will be mentioned in the notes.
> 
> This is a new thing I'm trying, so please leave feedback here if you think it could be improved.


End file.
